Train of Thought
by Skylexia
Summary: Actual FF:U fic, based on ep. 2 so may contain spoilers. Basically a look at what Kaze is thinking about during a summon. Writen with no actual character name references, so seriously, know what FF:U is first.


_**((Hmmmm... I'm not sure were this one came from. I managed to write this entire thing out at three in the morning on a Sunday night, and then wondered why my back was hurting the next day... anyway, this is pretty much what I think goes through Kaze's head while he's summoning things. It basically suggests that the soil talks to him, and that the Magun is the source of all his power. I don't know, it's my opinion but not all FF:U fans may agree with me. I highly recommend you've actually watched FF:U before reading this, I've seen the number of non-FF:U fics in this category. –so did not throw a fit...-))**_

It is often asked, but only those who have experienced it can truly know the answer.

Truthfully, what is it like to feel the rush of battle?

I am one who can honestly say they know the truthful answer to this question. Some can answer this question with more detail than others, to be sure. I suppose there are some who can go into further detail than I, but can they truly explain to someone inside the realm of similar experience?

I can give you my truth, but none others.

The odds I was placed against weren't good ones. Experience has given me the ability to not look at poor odds as a disadvantage, but more an opportunity. An opportunity to improve myself, not just one to say I've caused more violence than necessary.

I notice as something powerful tugs at my heart. It is the source of my power, calling for me to reach my maximum potential to defeat these disadvantageous odds before me. Even should I not want to reach that level in my destruction abilities, the call of the power cannot be ignored.

With that I let the vessel of such power thaw from its dormant state. A short statement allows those who are not my enemies know that the destruction of the enemy is soon at hand. Not that these people seem to be much better than the enemy, at least they weren't trying to attack me.

"_The Magun has thawed."_

I listen to the power in itself. It knows how best to defuse the situation. Again, it was hard to not listen to. Of course, as it is with all power, it can seem and sound irrational at times.

I often find myself mentally arguing with the decisions this power makes. A lot of it calls for much more destruction than is needed to deal with the opposing forces. There is very little I can do about it even if I argue. It's not like it will work properly if I go so far as to defy it.

My mind sighs with the slight frustration as my attempts to change the plan fail. If I wait any longer the enemy will make the situation far too hard to defuse with this power.

"_The soil charged triad to use on you has been decided!"_

This has become far too routine for me. I announce my attack and these kids just stop trying, just somehow knowing that the power I am about to call will save them.

I nearly with there was a silent way to go about this. When they stop I always feel as though it puts them in more danger. The power is fairly reliable, but like all other things in this world it is not made of perfection.

What could happen if my power fails me?

First I'd be angry with my own stupidity, trying to argue with it and such. Next, the children would suffer whatever fate the opposing force should have planned for them. I often feel like I'm heavily under pressure in these situations.

I look over my enemy, and the first step in calling my power is ringing endlessly within my head.

"_More infinite than the open sky..."_

That was definitely what the power thought of itself. Unlike me, it often forgot that it was imperfect. To it, its power was as infinite as anything that existed.

"_...Sky Blue!"_

I flipped the small container of magical soil into the device that called upon the power. Its socket shut.

Everyone was still watching me, expectancy in their eyes. There was one benefit to this, and that was the enemy was always interested to see what my power could do, and that often stopped them from causing more destruction while I was in the middle of calling upon it.

There was still no time to waste however, and so by listening to the power within my head, I pull from my belt the second small container of magical soil that its plan calls for.

"_A completeness that goes through solid ground..."_

It was yet another false perception of itself that the power held. While fairly decent, it wasn't anywhere near perfect.

"_...Earth Brown!"_

I still wished they'd do about fighting while I was doing this. It took a little time to summon this power and by standing about watching me it didn't get wither side any closer to winning.

It kind of made me wonder...

Did the opposing force do little to nothing because they knew that if this worked they were pretty much doomed?

I stopped thinking about this, realizing that it didn't matter. Winning made the power happy, so if they were too stupid to put up a decent fight that wasn't my problem.

I was almost done now. I only had one little container of magical soil left before the power was able to cast its spell. Listening to it once again, I pulled that last container from my belt.

"_The deception to hollow out a dimension..."_

That one sentence pretty much summed up the damage this spell was about to inflict. I was a little curious, as a spell of this type was no where near as destructive as I knew the power simply loved to be.

"_...Magic Violet!"_

The moment that I flipped the last container into the vessel of the power, its mechanisms began to speed up. Its heart was growing excited, processing the spell in order to summon the power's destruction – if you could call this particular spell by that adjective.

I could tell by the way the vessel was affecting my own heart that it would only be a matter of seconds before I could release the spell from the vessel. The faster it beat the more power was being created, to the point where I myself could not stand it any longer. With a pull of the vessel's trigger, I released the growing power from its confines, and out of what I could control.

"_Come out! I summon you! Typhoon!"_

All three of the now highly charged containers burst from the vessel, swirling around each other until they hit a point, the three of them collided, forming the power of Typhoon.

For a moment it appeared as though it had failed. The summon itself was tiny, and appeared to look like a ship. I knew better however, as it always appeared to be a failing joke to a person who didn't know it better.

The kids looked disappointed in me, not that it mattered. Our enemy was laughing at the apparently sad power of the Typhoon summon.

His tune changed however when he found that the space around him was shrinking after a small explosion. Smaller and smaller it became. He was having a small fit within this confine, but the fit got smaller and smaller until it appeared to disappear.

I knew that he wasn't gone though. As the now empty space refilled itself with the normal time frame. I knew that Typhoon hadn't destroyed this enemy, for its power was more or less eating away as mass without devouring. He was simply very small at the moment, and would most certainly be back.

I didn't share this fact with the now delighted children though. There was no reason they needed to know at this point in time. All they were concerned with was thanking me.

I was more concerned about what the enemy would do next. They were the key to controlling Chaos and Omega, both of which were things which I needed to stop for the good of all existence.


End file.
